


Koi no Yukan

by paranoidZephyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Gen, Hinata is Daichi's son, M/M, Oikawa and Suga are getting divorced, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Single Dad AU, Tobio is Suga's and Oikawa's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidZephyr/pseuds/paranoidZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's life kinda sucks. He has too much work, too much school, and not enough time with his son. Koushi's life sucks a lot less, but there's quite a lot that Daichi doesn't know.</p><p>Alternatively Titled: "Oh my god I'm in love with my kid's babysitter and his husband is an Olympic athlete."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi no Yukan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's, Tooru's, and Tobio's last name is Oikawa. Koushi has started going by his maiden name again since they broke up, but it isn't legal.
> 
> Shouyou's last name is still Hinata.

_Koi no Yukan (恋の予感) is a phrase used to express the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love._

* * *

 

“Come on, Shouyou; we’re running late.”

A groan came from a small ginger child, whining about being sleepy as he was hefted up into strong arms. Daichi gave a displease groan, rolling his eyes and letting his son grab on to his shirt and wind his arms around his neck. Ah, what he wouldn’t give to have someone to carry him everywhere when he was sleepy. He’d settle for letting himself get more than five hours of sleep a night at this point, if he were being honest. It wasn’t like he didn’t like taking care of the little ginger. He loved it. The kid was his life and he’d give anything that he had to so that Shouyou was always taken care of.

No, the problem was that he’d been up since three this morning finishing a paper before he went to work at seven in the morning. He’d make it, because he always did, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Daichi could feel the little kid in his arms drooling all over his new work shirt as he walked them down from his old apartment and closer to the school, and he just sighed before letting his legs carry them faster down the pavement, curly orange hair bouncing and his shoes making small scuffing sounds against the pavement as he walked. He got an early morning wave from a tiny little girl with flowers in her hair and a wide smile on her face. The man returned it, and a black-haired child was pulled up beside her, who gave the tiniest of waves as well.

A particularly short man in uniform joined the three, and by the time he’d started walking again, he’d gotten a good morning from Yuu and his two little girls. He couldn’t deny that they were all precious--he also couldn’t deny that he owed Nishinoya everything, because he’d been the man to recommend him to the only babysitter in the neighbourhood who didn’t drain his wallet and who would look after him during his work hours. A godsend, that man. He’d have to take him out for drinks sometime.

The dark of the city’s grey hues faded into something much softer when they got closer to his destination on the way to work, and Daichi messed with the gate in front of him to get past it while not dropping his now-awake son before he knocked on the door. The person who answered looked just a little bit busy; his hair all messed up and his clothes a bit dishevelled. But he smiled, even over the sounds of kids running and playing inside, opening the door fully as the brunette set Shouyou down. He took off immediately, dashing inside to go meet all the other kids.

“Hey,” he said with a slightly nervous nod. Daichi hadn’t known the man before him for very long; maybe a week or two since he started dropping Shouyou off. But Koushi was certainly a kind man. And a damn good cook if the sound of food that hit his nose and made his stomach growl said anything. His body was pretty pissed that he hadn’t eaten breakfast, but he got something for his son, so that was okay. “I’m really sorry that the check for the month is late--I’ll have it after work today, I’m just really busy.”

The silver-haired man just gave a laugh and picked up a towel that was hanging over the edge of his pants, wiping his hands on it as he smiled to the other. “Don’t worry about it, really! Shouyou’s a joy to have around, so don’t worry if it’s a day late or so, okay?” Daichi felt the relief show on his face, and for the first time he took a moment to glance inside.

It looked like a small place, with one floor and open plans. The little ginger was currently babbling to a very sleepy child who looked a little less than happy that he was there. Tobio, he noted--he was Suga’s son. That was something that Nishinoya had told him before he started letting his own child stay there, so he remembered it well. To be honest, it was kind of a confidence boost that someone could be successful, and it made him feel a lot better that he at least had someone who understood what it was like. It definitely helped that he let Shouyou stay late.

Daichi was drawn out of his thoughts by the feel of plastic being pressed to his chest, and he looked down to glance at what ended up being a container full of food being offered to him by the man he had been talking to. He blinked, looking up, but before he could say that he was fine, he was interrupted.

“Please, it’s the least I can do. You kinda look like a mess.” Koushi gave a small laugh, and Daichi’s face flushed. “Are you busy tonight? You can come over for dinner, too. I’m sure Tobio would have fun having a friend over so late.”

He just couldn’t say no to that face. It was like telling Shouyou ‘no’ or like...Daichi wasn't sure what else it was comparable too, but nothing sounded good that fluttered through his mind. So he gave a dumb nod, and the smile on Koushi's face from that alone was enough to make him think that, maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea. 

Nothing bad about having dinner with a cute, single guy, right?

Right.

There were a lot of things that happened that morning. Plans were made, Tobio get Shouyou into a headlock and had to take a timeout, and smiles were set into the face of two lonely men. 

But then a call came that wiped the smile from one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello friends!! this is my v first Haikyuu fanfic even tho I roleplay it all the time? It's based off a roleplay I have going rn and its. Precious. I promise more cute babs and sinfully pretty setters sometime in the future !!
> 
> Thank u for reading! ε-(´∀｀; )


End file.
